Our Mistakes
by the maids diaries
Summary: Petunia accepts stay at headquarters during the beginning of the war and have to deal with everyone, including Snape.


Authors note: they are not mine. I don't won HP characters, unfortunately. I don't have a beta reader, so I'm sorry for all my english mistakes and typos.

**Chapter 1**

Only now she was able to understand the extent of her decision. Being there was more than just having a roof or help in some chores, went much further. Sitting at the table with a few candles lighting the room she pondered. The open book in front of her was forgotten, and her pale eyes were gazing the nothing.

She should not have accepted such proposal, she got carried by a childish excitement and now... A sigh escaped from her thin lips and she glanced at the clock on the opposite wall. One in the morning. Everybody were already asleep, except her. She was there, without any sign of weariness in her pale face.

She closed the book and stood up, the noise from people coming and going all the time, anytime of the day, and without any notice, was commum. So perhaps that was the reason she not bothered to pay attention when she heard the footsteps of someone in the hallway.

She walked to the sink and filled the kettle with water. A cup of tea may help her sleep. She was picking up a cup of the cabinet when the kitchen door opened. At that the women turned her face to see who it was she turned back to duties as if there was nobody else there.

"I could not believe when they told me you were here."' An hoarse and hissing voice sounded low and provocative while the mem throw his travel cloak on the table.

The women thought that ignoring his was enough to make him let her be in peace, but she should know that it was not enough.

"Well, never thought you'd mix with people of _my kind _Petunia." A sneer formed in man's clenched lips.

With the mention of her name the woman turned and stood with arms crossed, looking directly in those dark, cold eyes that knew very well.

"And why do you care?" Her tone was not friendly, she kept her guard up completely when it came to him.

"I don't. I just did not think that the poor and lonely Petunia Evans were to accept the offer of her sister to join people like us."

Severus's eyes were staring at her with attention, capturing their most imperceptible gestures. She just stared back without showing any reaction but then the kettle began to hum and she broke eye contact, turning their attention to her tea.

Compliant with silence, Snape walked over to her, picking up a cup for himself and depositing it on the sink. The young man gave ger a side glance and stood beside her.

"Do not be ridiculous, you know very well why I'm here!"

"Sure ..." He started mocking. "You always wanted to be like us, don't you? Even wrote a letter begging Dumbledore ... "

Petunia landed the kettle in the sink and turned to him quickly. Her black hair shaking as she moved.

"Don't you dare!" She scolded between her teeth pointing the indicator directly to his face of harsh expressions. "I was just a child."

"And not much has changed since then. Still as childish as."

Their eyes narrowed, it was always like that. Somehow one had to initiate the teasing until they both finished in the same way, in the same place.

"Look who's talking! By chance am I the one who is playing double spy? God knows how you do it! You trying to prove to the world that you're not completely useless? Do you think your father will love you more for it? "

Yes, she had hit at his weakest point.

Taken by a sudden rage, Severus grabbed Petunia by the arms and pushed her over the sink, making her lean back as he approached evasively.

"Never, NEVER, talk about this subject again, Evans. Unless you are prepared to take the consequences. "His tone was low, dragged and deadly.

Petunia knew she had gone too far, but after all, he had been the cause of it. She tried to pull him without success. Snape was much taller and much stronger than her.

"Let me go." She ordered whit her usual bossy tone, hiding the fear she felt at that moment. "Let me go, Severus."

Those light eyes, as two swimming pools, had remained fixed on him. Only he knew how it was difficult to maintain any kind of control when she looked at him that way.

The momentary anger seemed to fade away from him quickly as he focused on those eyes. His hands loosened the touch on Petunia's arms. She put her hands on his shoulders, intending to push him away and keep your personal space intact again, but was not quite what happened.

The next moment she was sitting on the granite sink with the wizard between her legs. Their greedy hands roamed each other's bodies as they kissed with so desire and longing. It wasn't love, nor passion, it was just the reunion of two lonely souls that had long been unable to provide one another a little comfort.

Gradually Severus broke the kiss, still keeping his face close to hers. Their noses touched and they were able to share the same warm breath as their lips remained separated by mere millimeters.

Severus touched her long hair, letting his hand slide down her back while the other hand he brought her hip closer to his.

"Admit that you agreed to come for my sake. That you were dying of longing." He demanded contemptuous and provocative, brushing their lips.

Her small hands went up by his arms and rested them on his shoulders.

"Never."

And with that finally she pushed him away, getting up from the sink afterwards.

The tea was forgotten and moments later, lying on her bed, Petunia lookied at the starry sky out of her bedroom window. She smiled.

Perhaps Snape was not so deceived. Perhaps ...


End file.
